The love of a loyal man
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: As a tribute to the late Alan Rickman. R.I.P Alan


I have had my brother post this tonight in light of recent news. Alan Rickman will always be remembered for playing some of the most iconic roles on both the stage and the big screen and the plethora of both plays and films he has directed. But I, like millions of others around the world will remember him for the role of Severus Snape; our beloved potions master. And so this is my tribute to a man who has been described as hilarious, tragic, terrifying and truthful all at the same time. R.I.P Alan.

The Love of a Loyal Man

"Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love." – Morihei Ueshiba

"Are you sure Mr Potter? This is a most unusual situation."

"He _deserves_ to be up there." Harry whispered, staring at the gap between Dumbledore's painting and Professor Dippet's. For a split second he could have sworn he saw a small smile on Dumbledore's face, however the old headmaster carried on snoring in his portrait. "He was the bravest man I ever knew, and equally the most loyal headmaster this school has ever seen. No offense Professor Dumbledore." The silver-haired man let out a little grunt before going back to his sleep. Harry smiled before nodding. "I am sure."

"Very well Mr. Potter." The little old wizard said, heaving a large, covered canvas over to the wall before levitating it and sticking it fast in place with his wand.

"Wait." Harry called as the man reached out to uncover the painting. "I would like to do this alone please."

"Of course young master." The wizard said softly. Harry looked towards the new headmistress and she nodded to him, before escorting the painter out of her office and leaving the young man to his thoughts. Harry reached out and pulled gently on the grey cloth, revealing a hooked nose and dark eyes, hidden by a curtain of dark hair.

"Good afternoon headmaster." He whispered to the man in the portrait. "I took the liberty of bringing you home. I hope that's okay." A grunt was heard from the painting and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Professor Snape?"

"Since when have you ever called me 'professor' Potter? As I understand it you have been strutting around the castle like you own her, ever since the war ended. How is it you get to 'take the liberty' of giving me such a privilege of a painting here? I abandoned my post, as I am sure my colleague informed you; that means I don't have the right to a portrait."

"Well you do now." Harry said softly, with a small smile. "You were the most loyal headmaster this school has ever seen. And the bravest, most self-sacrificing man I have ever had the honour of knowing. Again, no disrespect Professor Dumbledore." Another grunt echoed from the painting next to Severus and the potions master looked thoroughly disconcerted at the fact he was next to his old headmaster. "You deserve to have a portrait here as much as all the rest." Snape fixed his eyes on Harry's and even through the paint and the canvas the young man could see the sadness in the glinting, dark eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have your mother's eyes?" Snape asked softly. Out of all of the responses Harry had been expecting, this was the most surprising.

"I believe _you_ did professor." He whispered. Harry watched in awe as a small smile found it's way onto the male's lips. It was warm and full of a mixture of sadness and fondness, such as the young man had never seen in the man's face whilst he had been alive. "I will never forget what you did for me. I just hope my mum is up there looking after you. I know that you loved her like no other. And I know that for love, we would do anything. Even after everything Dumbledore taught me about the power of love, it was you Severus that gave me the bravery to trust in it. I can never thank you or honour you enough for what you did for me, my mother or this school."

"Don't marry a Weasley." Harry laughed at that and shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir. That has already been done. In fact Ginny is expecting our second son. We have even picked the names out."

"Really?" Severus replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Albus Severus Potter." Harry replied softly.

"Let's hope that Mr Potter is not such a dunderhead as his father then." Replied the painting and Harry let out a large smile.

"I'm sure that you will meet him in time headmaster." Harry replied. "This however, is where I bid you goodbye. You will never be forgotten Severus. I will make sure that the whole world knows the story of the love of a loyal man."

"Thank you Harry." Severus replied sincerely. "I won't ever forget you either."

"Then farewell it is."

"Until we meet again Harry Potter."

"Look after my mum up there." Harry whispered. "Keep her safe from my father and those other two marauders. Merlin knows she had enough of that in her lifetime. I don't want them causing her too much grief in the afterlife."

"I will always look after Lily Harry. You have my word."

"And I trust it." Harry replied before leaving the office and closing the door quietly behind him.

"So." Dumbledore cheered happily, suspiciously now wide awake in his portrait. "Shall we play I spy? I'll go first…"

"Potter come back and take me off of this damned wall!" Severus shouted after the young man. "Merlin help me I'm going to lose it."

"Lose what Severus?" Albus asked.

"My sanity you old coot!"

"Now that is no way to speak to headmaster Dumbledore is it?" Armano Dippet tutted from the other side of Severus's painting.

"Merlin please help me!" Snape cried into the empty office.

"Snape. There was more to him that met the eye. It's something unnameable. He lives within a very tight confine emotionally, physically. He lives a solitary kind of existence. Mysterious. He's very focussed. Eventually you get to find out who he is. Innocence. Lost. Resentful. It's been a complete privilege." – Mr Alan Rickman


End file.
